Lily Potter
by yhej
Summary: The story of Lily Luna Potter Written by me , owner of the HPNG tumblr family Wanna join ? lilylunapotterhpng. ( see menu:) What happens to Lily when she get sorted in slytherin ? Daddy's little girl ain't sweet no more


Harry Potter , next generation

Chapter 1 ** Lily Luna Potter ** September 1st , 2019

You all know what September first means. A new year at Hogwarts. My first year, actually. But for my older brother it's the fourth , so he does not understand my desire to , let's say , not miss the train and be late on my first day. Like having the world famest wizard as a dad and a billion relatives going to Hogwarts as well wasn't already enough.

_James, come in the car right now or I will make your head explode!_

_Said an eleven years old girl, so frightening._ That was my other brother, Albus.

_Shut up , Al'_

_Lily Luna Potter, vocabulary!_ And this is my mom, who is looking at me with her mad look, the same as grandma . I should have introduce her before, she is nicer when she's not sad about the home becoming so empty with all of us leaving.

_Yeah , watch out Lil' , you'll go to slyterin with an attitude like that_ , said James with a big smile on his face , happy to have another siblings to stress about the sorting hat ceremony.

_I don't mind going to slyterin anyways._

Obviously, that was a lie, I didn't want to be the only weasley relatives in Slyterin. Rose was in Ravenclaw like my other cousin Molly when she was at Hogwarts , and Louis in Hufflepuff, but there had never been someone in my family in , I was to proud to admit it , so I kept pretending that I didn't care , which was driving my brothers nuts. Oh, the old slyterin VS Gryffindor competition (spoiler alert, Gryffindor always win).

And then, we were going. Since the train station is so far away from the house, we are stuck in the car for quite a time. I might as well described to you my family, since I know them better then you (obviously).

You all know my dad, Harry Potter, who is now the Head-aurror in the magic protection department (he stopped being an aurror when mom got pregnant with Jamie). He is very nice, even if I wish he wasn't famous. Imagine, the fifth year History of magic class is all about him and his friends who fought Voldemort! Also , he tells really good stories , the funnier are about uncle Ron and when he was at Hogwarts (I know it sounds silly , but living so many adventure seems so nice , I hope there will be some kind of three headed dog for me too) !

My mom used to play for the Harpie, an all-girl quidditch team, but stopped to take care of the family and became a journalist. She is more severe than dad , but she cooks one hundred times better ! She didn't went back to Hogwarts to do her 7th year in fact , only aunt Hermione did. I guess that being part of the AD gives you some privilege !

My brothers, Albus and James, are very look alike, except that Albus has green eyes. Rose, my cousin, says that James is really, really popular with girls .That doesn't surprise me, his personality is a bit like mom , very "unshy". Albus is more like dad, except he don't get in trouble every year like daddy used to. He is in 3 grade in Gryffindor. Both of my brothers are in the quidditch team, as well as cousin Roxanne (she is in 4th year also) .

I have 11 cousin : were a bunch , the weasley clan ! Victoire (she is engaged to Teddy , can you believe it?) and Molly are not in school anymore , but I still have 10 relative at the school. Even if I love my family , being ''another one'' or ''the daughter of harry Potter'' annoys me so much !

And then , I was in the train. After saying goodbye to my parents , I went to find Hugo in the train , who was seated with James , Roxanne , Rose and Fred. They were not seat left for me !

_Oh , take my seat Lily , I am going to see Maggie anyways ! _said my cousin Rose.

I sat , thankful , and talked with Hugo on the way to Hogwarts. He is really my favorite cousin , and my best friend , we get along very well.

** later**

_Ann Hook ! _

…_Hufflepuf !_

Uncle Nev , or professor Longbottom , was calling the students one by one for the sorting hat me , Hugo was becoming whiter and whiter with every students getting sorted : he is so shy , and going in front of the whole school terrorise him. I took his hand in mine , and he smiled to me , slighty shaking. Soon enough , my name came by , as the room started to whisper things about , well , me being a Potter and stuff. God , I am just an ordinary kid !

_Well , well , the Weasley kids sure loves big family._ I didn't know if the sorting hat really talked , or If I was imaginating this.

_Yeah , well , Im the last one , along with my Hugo._ I said , annoyed_._

_My job is hard , so hard Miss Potter.._

_Its Lily. Just Lily , no Potter._

_Wanna be different , yeah ? SLYTHERIN ! _screamed the hat.

Just like that, the whole hall went silent. Even Neville ( I better get used to call him , heh ? ) froze for a minute , until Fred screamed '' What ?!'' really loud. After an incredulous look to Hugo, I went to sit with the slyterin, who didn't clap and looked at me strangely. Like the whole school, actually, until a boy got up and screamed '' Suck it up Gryffindor, we have the last Potter ''! Then, the whole green table clapped, and I could hear them laugh at James faces, who I admit was funny. Onward this moment, I ate and sat in silence, not paying any attention to what was happening, until I was seated in a couch, in my new common room. Witch was really ugly, by the way, everything green and cold. I was really trying not to cry, but keep that to yourself. I had talked to Hugo, who confirmed that he was still my best friend even if I was in slyterin, but my brothers were ignoring me.

_Hey, you're sitting in our spot! Said to me a brown haired girl_. She looked like she was about twelve, maybe was she a second or third year.

_Well, now it's mine_, I replied. I was not in the mood for some immature couch ''dibs''.

To my surprise, the girl started to laugh and sat by my side along with a platinum boy. Was it Scorpius Malefoy ?

_I like her, Scorp. I'm Matilda, by the way. And this is Scorpius. He's in third year, but I'm in second. Said the girl, while Scorpius (knew it!) nodded_. That girl talked really fast, and a lot. She could have be friends with Lucy!

_I'm Lily. Our dad use to be enemies while at school, did you know?_ I said to Scorpius.

_Yeah. That's why we should be friends, the more I can annoy my dad, the better it is._

And this is how I became friend with Matilda and Scorpius. They were cool, really, like most of the slytherin, to my surprise. They were older, so I was a bit lonely when I wasn't in class with Hugo. The other Gryffindors were ignoring me, but were really mean to the other slytherin in my year. It was so unfair, we didn't even talk to them!

It was Friday morning, and like each morning, a girl in my dorm had to wake me up. I got dressed in a rush and ran to the great hall.

_Hey guys! _I said, grabbing myself some toast and pumping juice.

_Nice bead head, Lil'_. Scorpius teased me a lot.

Matilda, who ate as fast as she talked, grabbed a comb out of nowhere and started untangling my hair. She was much more girly then I was. Having grown up with my brothers, I was much better at playing quidditch then being pretty.

_Lily , Isin't that your cousin , who's coming toward us ?_ Said one of Matilda friend.

Effectively , Hugo was walking awkwardly across the Hall. I looked incomfortable , and I knew it was probably because most of the slytherin starded at him.

_Heum , Lil , Albus and James want to talk to outside .They are waiting for you._

That was so my brothers , sending Hugo over because they were to immature to come near the Slytherin table. With a sight of annoyance , I went outside the wall , not without thanking Hugo before. As soon as they saw me , James grabbed me in tight bear hug.

_Oh Lily , we're so sorry _, said Albus

_IT's okay Al , slytherin is kinda fun , actually._

_What ?! Lily , don't say that , it's a terrible house !_

Until now , I admit that I was not very fond of my house . But James should have know that telling me not to like something was the better way to make sure I did the contrary.

_Shut up James , don't talk trash about my house. Gryffydor arent't saint , either._

_I saw you talking to the Malfoy kid. Lil' , don't hang out with him , he's a bitch ! _Interrupted Albus before James could argue.

If me and James were really hot tempered , Al was a bit more thoughtful and usually helped calm down the fight.

_Don't tell me what to do ! _

_If you Hang out with to much slytherin , Lil' , you'll become bitch and stupid like them ! Is that what you want ?_

_I AM A SLYTHERIN ! They're not all death eater , James , grow up a little ! _

At that point , I was screaming , and so was James . Albus was standing arkwardly beside us , looking like someone who didn't know what to do or say.

_You've become like them ! You're the shame of The Potter Family ! _

_Fuck off ! I'll rather be a snake then just another Lion , like you ! _

And then , I started walking away , because I didn't wanted James or Albus to see me cry. I was used to fight hard with James , but he didn't needed to know how much that last comment had been true. I was the Potter Family shame.

_Don't talk to me again , snake ! _Screamed James as I leaved, breathing hard and sucking up my tears. And then , I started running , not wanting to be late to my charms class.


End file.
